Hogwarts:My history
by aquacenta
Summary: Hermione had few friends and always kept her nose buried in books. She comes back for her 7th year, but alot has changed. Hermione suddenly looks different. Sexy in the eyes of many Hogwarts students, especially a certain Slytherin.


Hogwarts: My History

Chapter 1

Watching Hermione stumble around the loading station of platform 9 ¾ was out of character to say the least. She had always been a very overly confident person in everything she did, but this was out of her comfort zone. Her parents were muggles for goodness sake! None of them knew anything of the wizarding world. The supplies list might as well have been written in gibberish. Though they found everything easy enough, with the help of a very informative bar tender at the leaky cauldron. Hermione's school trunk was filled to the brim with school necessities; 4 pairs of brand new robes, undergarments, shampoo, conditioner, razors, parchment, quills, ink, 5 pairs of jeans, and 3 cable knit sweaters, her favorite riding boots, black ballet flats, and a few of her favorite books. Oh, and a dress. She didn't think she would get any wear out of it, Hermione was a simple girl. But there was small hope she would meet a guy. Hermione heaved her trunk into the back of her parents car, taking one last look at her small flat which housed all of her childhood memories. They arrived at Kings Cross train station, and became immediately overwhelmed with emotions, one of them being confusion. How in God's name did you get onto a platform that had no pronounced entrance? Looking at the directory would be a waste. They made the logical decision to walk to platform 9 and keep watch for anything out of the ordinary. Hermione had tried to stop a person she saw, thinking their trolley was completely out of control, because they were heading straight for a solid brick wall! Or what she thought was solid. She jumped in front of the deranged cart causing its driver to skid to a stop and tumble to the floor.

"And just what do you suppose you're doing?" said the unbearably rude blond who had so much gel in his hair, he couldn't possibly have hurt his head.

"I..Im sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't bother. Just watch where you're going you little brat." The boy shuffled his way off the floor. Draco was incredibly furious; he now had dust all over his designer silk robes. Who did that girl think she was trying to talk to him? She looked painfully average and he could barely see past her obnoxious, frizzy hair.

"Excuse me I was just trying to stop you from running into a brick wall!"

"That's the point? I would like to get on the Hogwarts express _before___it leaves the station."

"Wait, that's how you get onto platform 9 ¾?"

"_Of course._" He said it like it was a well known thing. Well maybe it was in the magical world. But still he didn't have to be so blunt and ignorant.

"Well then. Thank you. Goodbye." Hermione was proud of herself for not showing her embarrassment in front of him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Draco, on the other hand just couldn't believe how clueless she was! They were letting anyone into Hogwarts these days…

She watched him walk away, trying to frantically brush off the dust from his backside due to their encounter. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. Hermione didn't know if she was going to like this place. She hoped not all of the people were so heartless. She started to second guess herself. She should turn around and go home. Her mind was made up, maybe she would wait another year, and do some research on the place. Yeah, research…who was she kidding there was no research on a wizarding school. She could do this. She would make amazing friends and learn things that would fascinate her.

Saying goodbye to her parents had to have been the hardest thing she's ever done. All her life all she's known is her mum and dad. She had no siblings and only one person she played with in her neighborhood. She didn't want to call her a friend because she found her extremely annoying. She only played with her when she was bored to the point of no return. The tears were inevitable, but she could bite her lip until she got on the train so her parents didn't worry. She hugged them, her dad first. When it was her mums turn, she could feel blood oozing from the spot on her left inner cheek where her teeth were clamped. Soon enough she could taste the copper taste of blood. She knew she couldn't last much longer so she gave her mom one last squeeze and released her.

"Hermione, I love you more than anything. You are incredibly bright and will make loads of friends. Don't forget who you are, and always be yourself."

"I love you too mum. And I will. Goodbye." Hermione kissed her mom and dad on the cheeks and turned around. Her tears spilling as soon as her back was turned to them.

She went into the bathroom of the train trying to dab at her puffy, soaked, red eyes. She didn't want all of Hogwarts first impression of her to be a baby who couldn't survive without mummy and daddy. Once she looked in the mirror and the swelling under her eyes had gone down she decided she should probably brace herself for the search of a seat. She had to keep telling herself over and over again that everybody has been in her position before; 1st day, don't know who to sit with, nerves. She wasn't weird, everybody had been through this…right?

She opened the train door, the cool wind that hit her face felt nice and calmed her. She walked down the aisle peeking into compartments until she found one with a boy who looked just as frazzled as she was. He was short and chubby with crazy brown hair, a long face and rather large buck teeth.

"Can I sit here?" she braced herself for a response like that of the blond boy with a helmet for hair.

"Sure! My names' Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." His response was very welcoming. Hermione thought she could hear some relief in it as well. See, she thought to herself, he's just as scared for his 1st year at Hogwarts as you are!

"Hello, my names Hermione." She and Neville talked about a lot of things she didn't really understand. Like Herbology, what in the world was that? She assumed it was just a magical class she could learn about soon enough. There was no need to go into the fact that she was muggle born. So she just nodded and shook her head at the appropriate times to make it seem as though she had the slightest idea about the subject. He talked briefly about you-know-who. But no, no I didn't know who. He seemed almost frightened of the subject so she didn't ask any questions. He kept her entertained though, telling funny jokes and muttering things in his sleep. Once he said "Hermione…pretty" though it sounded more like a slur of words, still, it made Hermione blush. She had never been told by anyone, besides her parents, she was pretty. Well she wasn't exactly told but she assumed it counted. When the candy trolley stopped in front of her compartment she decided she would try out some of the candy the magical world offered. She had a chocolate frog and black licorice. It was incredible although the frog startled her when it tried to jump away. She had been so nervous about Hogwarts she hadn't eaten that morning and was regretting that decision now. She hoped dinner would be good, she was ravenous. Her stomach growled so loud it woke Neville up.

"What was that?" he asked

"Er..my stomach.." Hermione blushed feverishly

Neville's eyes suddenly became the size of galleons, Hermione found this funny. She laughed the hardest she had in a while until she started to feel a stitch in her side from the lack of air. Once she regained composure she asked "How do we know what house we are going to be sorted into?"

"The sorting hat, of course."

She assumed he was being funny, you know being sarcastic. She found the idea absurd. How was some stilly hat supposed to know if you were smart or brave or clever or knifing? Her thoughts took her into a deep sleep. She was jolted awake when the train came to a stop. She found she was in the compartment alone. Where had Neville gone? She realized then she wasn't in school attire. She shut the compartment door , flung open the lid of her trunk and began undressing. As soon as she striped her last layers of clothing down to her knickers, the compartment to the door flung open.

"Oh my god!" she screamed scrambling to find her clothes and cover herself

"I'm _so_ sorry, I was asked to do a quick sweep over the train to see if anyone was left, I should have knocked." The boy said

"No , it's okay. Just get out of here so I can change." She could have sworn she heard him say "nice tits" as he walked away, but it could have been a figment of her imagination.

The boy had brown hair, was tall and thin, but had broad shoulders due to his muscles. He must have been older if he was given the duty to check the train. He was extremely good looking. Maybe Hermione could get some use out of that dress after all...


End file.
